


Just Some Soft Bois Fucking

by Luke_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Established Relationship, Gen, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Virgin Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_2020/pseuds/Luke_2020
Summary: Connor and Nines have non-penetrative sex on their couch. That's it. That's the whole story.But they are very soft and precious in this
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Just Some Soft Bois Fucking

Connor sighed and leaned into the couch. Nines was next to him and was gently rubbing Connor’s shoulder. They were in their shared apartment late at night, idly watching the television. Connor leaned into the touch and Nines responded by using both of his hands to gently massage Connor’s shoulders.

Despite not having real muscles, it was still relaxing. To not wrinkle his overcoat, he took it off. Nines hummed and let his hands wander all over Connor’s back. Soon, he wasn’t just satisfied exploring Connor’s  _ clothed  _ back. 

“Take off your shirt. I want to give you a real massage.” 

Connor snorted. “Sure that’s why.” Connor still striped off his pristine white shirt and almost-signature tie. He then lied faced down on the couch, and Nines was somewhat disappointed that he couldn’t see the ring of his thirium pump regulator.

Nines lazily dragged his hands up and down Connor’s back. He made a mental snapshot of each and every freckle and mole peppering Connor. Absentmindedly, he began to rub Connor less and more so made a connect-the-dots of his perfect imperfections.

Nines then moved his hands lower and began to knead into Connor’s haunches. Below him, he heard Connor hum. He kept working the false fresh, until Connor reached down. Nines stopped, worried that Connor just wasn’t into it tonight, until he pulled down his pants and underwear. He gawked for a solid minute and thirty two seconds.

“What? You wanted me to take off my shirt to massage my back. Now that you’re working my rear I figured that you’d want those gone too.” Smug little shit. Nines went back to massaging Connor.

He kept it up for a few minutes, until he saw something glistening. He parted Connor’s ass cheeks and saw his puckered ass hole already lubed and ready.

“My dearest predecessor.. You seem to  _ love  _ your massage,” Nines hummed and swiped a finger to gather the fluid.

“Ah.. I remembered to stop the process for my erection off, but I forgot about that one. You may.. Explore, if you’d like.” Connor shifted on the cushion. He watched his stress levels spike; he never went this far with anybody.

Nines hummed. “What are you so worried about? If you want me to stop, I will. Just tell me.” 

Connor blinked. “You scanned me? Anyways, I’ve just… never did this. I never really imagined it happening quite like this. Actually, I never really thought that I would have sex. It just felt like such a foriegn and strange concept for me.”

Nines pulled back. “Ok. Do you want me to stop? I will not be mad or upset if you do not want to do this.” 

Connor turned his head to look at Nines in the eyes. “I do, just don’t expect me to know what I am doing. And maybe work up to penetration? I have masturbated, but never played with anything back there.”

Nines leaned over and kissed Connor on the cheek. “Of course. I’d love to let you explore. If I do anything that is uncomfortable, please don’t hesitate to tell me.” 

“Of course. I love you, Ni.” Connor started to blush a pretty blue.

Nines kissed his cheek again. “Of course,” and he leans back into place. He fully removed Connor’s pants and underwear, along with his own jacket and shirt. He ran his hands from the back of Connor’s neck to the globes of his ass. “You are so beautiful… I’d love to see your gorgeous face.”

Connor easily flipped himself and looked at Nines’ bare chest fondly. He reached out and felt his pecs. Connor gently raked his hands over Nines’ ribs and felt each and every synthetic muscle. He lied back down and Nines leaned over him. 

He dipped his head down and caught Connor’s mouth. He held back from nibbling on Connor’s lip. Eventually, Connor realized that Nines was letting him set the pace and he opened his mouth to invite Nines. They’ve kissed like this only twice before, and yet each time it feels like their first. 

Both of their analytical fluid was seeping excessively, and they almost tried to pass it back and forth to one another. Nines pulled back and only then did he see just how sloppy it was. Connor looked like he tried kissing a bucket of lube and didn’t wipe his face. Nines then started placing soft kisses from Connor’s chin, down his throat, and then stopped in the center of his regulator. 

He traced the blue ring with his tongue before moving back up to Connor’s nipples. He took one in his mouth and used his hand on the other. Connor moaned below him. He gently sucked on the tender bud, and then he switched places to give the other some attention. Connor whined and brought his arms up to wrap around Nines’ neck.

Nines pulled back to snag another kiss from Connor whilst he rubbed his hips. This time, he took his time exploring Connor’s soft and warm mouth. He tried to discreetly gather some of Connor’s lubricant onto his hands, but the jolt from Connor proved otherwise. He pulled back and Connor whined once more.

“Sorry, just needed some lube before I touch you.” He spoke a bit loudly for talking to someone less than a foot away from him.

“It’s ok. Actually, can I see you touch yourself first? I want to see you…” Connor put on his puppy dog eyes and stole a glance at Nines’ still clothed cock. Speaking of which, he swallowed hard and finally removed his clothing. Connor couldn’t believe the sight before him. Nines was at least a solid… well…  _ nine  _ inches. No wonder he kept his pants on, he was worried about scaring poor Connor! 

“You don’t even have to take any of it today. I know it’s… Cyberlife’s idea of an ideal partner, but it is simply just too much. Honestly, I do not understand why this is thought of as attractive,” Nines looked down at himself and frowned. Connor reached out and lifted his chin to look him in the eye.

“If you are uncomfortable with it, I’m sure we can find a replacement. I know that our models are unique and that almost all of our parts are custom made, but if it truly bothers you I’m certain we can order a special one compatible with your model.” Connor gave Nines a reassuring smile.

“It’s just concerning that I most likely will damage my partners without special preparations… It almost feels… Like I’m  _ supposed  _ to?” He looked back to Connor, who just pulled him into an embrace.

“I was wondering why you kept giving me an out. I thought you were just nervous about being with someone inexperienced… if you are that worried, we don’t have to do penetration tonight.” Connor put his head on Nines’ shoulder so that the other wouldn’t see his devious smirk.

_ If Nines is so worried about tearing me open, I’ll just buy myself a lovely toy and show him just how much I can take. _

Nines pulled away and gathered more lubricant from between Connor’s legs. He leaned back and jut his pelvis out to give Connor a better view of him slowly rubbing himself. Nines didn’t know what Connor was looking for, so he started off slow. He made a bit of a show, biting his lip and giving Connor a half lidded gaze. Connor was eating it all up. He watched with such interest Nines has never seen before. Nines amped it up by stroking faster, thrusting his hips a bit, tilting his head back and letting himself vocalize his pleasure.

Connor started to work himself now. Nines looked like he was in paradise! Connor loved the way his throat bobbed with each gasp and moan, and the way his eyebrows were drawn together and upwards… Connor’s not going to last long looking at him.

Nines cracked an eye and smirked seeing the way Connor was so furiously going at himself. He would keep teasing, but Connor was about to spoil himself. Nines swatted Connor’s hand away and lowered his hips so that his cock met Connor’s. He gathered lube from himself this time and took them both in one hand. He set a medium pace and slowly added more speed and twisting on the upstrokes.

Connor fell back on the couch and let himself moan. “Oh Nines…! So-So good! How are you so much better..? Oh Nines!” Nines picked up the pace and Connor threw his head to the side. “N-Nines! I’m not gonna make it! Ah! I can’t hold it!”

Nines gave Connor a warm smile. “If you can’t hold it, then don’t”

Something inside Connor snapped. His back arched and his muscles tensed. He cried out something ladened with static as a light blue liquid painted Nines’ hand. For a few moments, Connor’s audio processors were offline. He flopped back into the cushions and suddenly felt exhausted. He looked back up at Nines, who looked at him with nothing but love, but still painfully hard.

Nines must’ve read Connor’s mind when he spoke. “If you need to recharge, go ahead. I’ll just paint your beautiful face while you’re in stasis.” His statement sounded more like a question. Deep down, he couldn’t bring himself to actually finish on a sleeping Connor. 

“Mhm. Go ahead, just don’t let it dry up on me. Go ahead…” Connor lazily stretched and moved toward the bedroom to insert his charging cable. He opted for it over a station because sleeping standing upright isn’t as comfortable. 

He plugged himself in and cozied up next to Nines, who he could tell was gently touching himself. 

“Don’t stay up for my sake, I can handle myself.” With that, Connor closed his eyes.

“I love you..”

“Love you too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__________

Several weeks later

“Ni! Meet me in the bedroom, I have something to show you!” Nines dropped what he was doing to see what cute silly thing Connor was up to now. Imagine his horror and arousal when he opened the door to Connor with his ass in the air and a fucking foot long bad dragon monster dildo inside of it.

“MMm.. Still think you’ll tear me open with your measly nine inches?”


End file.
